


Wednesdays Were the Days

by sinsajo



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pre-Despair, Smut, have I said Wednesdays enough times, pre sdr2, soudam - Freeform, what even is this beyond self indulgent fluff and smut, woah there this turned smutty real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the prompt "Wednesday", this small fic will shed some light on the reason why Gundam loves Wednesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesdays Were the Days

**Author's Note:**

> I only proof read this twice, so I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm trying to write as many small fics as I can, and that requires time that I don't have, so I'll be revising this in the near future once I'm done doing other (porny porn) stuff.  
> Enjoy!

Gundam Tanaka loved Wednesdays.

If you were to ask him the reason why that day meant so much for him, he would probably sneer and look away, a single hand going up to his scarf to pull up farther over his face to avoid showing off his reddening face.

Wednesdays were what he thought about on Thursday mornings and all the way until Tuesday of the next week. Wednesdays were the days of the month he had marked on his calendar just a few days ago, his hand going across the small square containing those days of the week distractedly, doodling small images that reminded him of Kazuichi Souda.

And he hoped that the boy with the goofy smile and long-lashed eyes thought of that specific day in the same way he did.

Wednesdays were the days in which they were allowed to leave early from Hopes Peak Academy, and it had been that way for longer than Gundam cared to know, or anyone really. It had something to do with teacher’s reunions every week as far as Gundam was concerned, but whatever went on at the school during those days at school didn’t really matter. It was what came after the bell rang and they stuffed their backpacks to go home that things got worthy of caring for.

On Wednesdays he would stand outside Kazuichi’s robotics class, watching every kid walk out the door until the boy finally made an appearance and was ready to go home, even though sometimes he would stick around inside the classroom with him just watching him work on a tiny project that was due the day after. On those instances he would observe him quietly and admire the way he squinted his eyes when he was fixated on a small detail, admiring the way he stuck out his tongue and frowned whenever he was taking a moment to consider what to do next. Kazuichi didn’t seem to mind the quiet company at all, and would sometimes even say a word or two to himself as if there was no one else in the room.

The boy would wrap up his project and Gundam would stand from his chair, waiting until Kazuichi stopped stretching and whining to stand right beside his chair, lean down and press a soft kiss to his plump, warm lips. Sometimes the boy would push him away nervously, saying something about being found out. Sometimes he couldn’t care less about their relationship becoming public and he would place a hand on the back of Gundam’s neck to keep him in place, his tongue eagerly brushing against the other’s pale lips to slide inside his mouth and wrap around the soft muscle.

They would exit the school at a slow pace, keeping a safe distance from each other because Kazuichi still hadn’t gotten past the paranoia that someone would take a good look at them and realize they were dating. Gundam then would tell him that he was overreacting and being absurd. Kazuichi would tell him to shut his mouth and just keep walking, earning himself a deep sigh and an eye roll from the breeder.

Their stop was always at Gundam’s house. He would take out his keys and let Kazuichi inside, hearing him chat about whatever arbitrary thing was in mind, and the way his loud voice resonated inside his usually human-empty house always made him feel a strange mixture of sadness and relief. It had been a long time already since his mother had passed away, and he didn’t like the feeling of emptiness one bit, despite what he usually said.

“God damn, everytime I come here you have a new pet! What even is this thing?” Kazuichi would say, and Gundam never gave him an honest reason why that appeared to be so. He didn’t know how to explain that the house felt too big, too empty and too cold despite it being quite small. He wouldn’t be able to say exactly when he started to be afraid of being alone. He couldn’t help but pick up strays and adopt a weird creature or two to fill in that void. A void that Kazuichi seemed to fill completely whenever he paid him a visit.

What happened afterwards depended on their mood. Or Gundam’s, to be precise.

Sometimes he would let his boyfriend sit on the couch to watch television (something he himself did not enjoy) just to give him something to do while he made them both something to eat. They would have lunch and just sit next to each other until Kazuichi started to feel like cuddling, and so he would get closer to Gundam to lay his head on his shoulder and hold his hand. That would call for soft kisses in whatever spot their mouths could reach on the other, but they always ended up just making out quite lazily, enjoying the precious time they had to be intimate and sweet as much as they could.

Sometimes Gundam was in a mood for something else, specially after an entire week of not spending enough time with Kazuichi at school, or after an entire week of Kazuichi being a perverted asshole that teased him whenever he got the chance, knowing it would just fuel the fire the next time they were alone for more than 30 minutes.

On those days he would lead him to his room by the hand quietly, his cheeks burning at the thought of Kazuichi knowing what he wanted. He would close the door even though it wasn’t necessary, but that small gesture also served to give his boyfriend the further hint that he wasn’t in the mood to JUST be cuddly. He would lock eyes with Kazuichi after turning around, feeling his heart flutter at the sight of the boy trying to hide an excited smile. He would make his way towards the other slowly, his pale hands going up to his shoulders to then slide to his chest, and he would start to strip his boyfriend slowly, methodically, lifting goosebumps as he peeled and discarded every piece of clothing from Kazuichi’s warm body. The other one would do the same, removing the heavy layers of clothing Gundam wore with his slender, trembling hands, and Gundam would take the chance to touch his hands gently and bring them to his face. He would kiss his hands lovingly, partly using them to hide his expression when he opened his mouth to speak.

“... Do you wish to do this?” He would always ask, wanting to make sure they were both on the same page.

“Duh.” The answer varied, but he would always deliver it with a nervous, yet reassuring chuckle.

Their bodies would press against each other once they laid down on Gundam’s bed, the sensation of skin against skin making them both gasp and start to breathe a bit louder. Hands would go out to explore long legs and strong arms, firm backs and smooth chests, their lips moving against the other’s and their heavy breathing warming up the space between them. Gundam’s tongue would tease Kazuichi’s ears and neck gently, and the other would deliver bites over his broad shoulders and strong jaw, his long nails scratching down Gundam’s torso from his collarbone to his belly, from his hips to his thighs.

“I want you.” Kazuichi would whisper against Gundam’s skin in a low tone, causing his hot blood to rush towards his face and to the neglected member between his legs. Gundam would never know how to respond with words, but he would point at the lube on top of the dresser and spread his legs for Kazuichi. The message was direct and easy to understand: ‘fuck me, then’.

The pink haired boy would then do his best to prepare his boyfriend for the intrusion to come, using his long fingers to stretch and stroke and massage his tight, warm hole, adding more and more lubricant as he continued with the process. By the time he was done and Gundam was ready, the breeder sported a pretty blush all over his shoulders and face, and a nice expression of need and ecstasy.

“I-I’m going in,” Kazuichi’s Adam’s apple would bob as he swallowed thickly, his fingers leaving Gundam’s ass and his hands pressing against the mattress on each side of the taller boy’s head as he got on top of him. Gundam would nod and look straight back at the other boy, wanting to see his face as the tip of his dick brushed against his entrance, as his slick head squeezed past the first ring of muscle, and as he buried himself deep inside his lover until his arms began to shake. “Oh, fuck...” Kazuichi would close his eyes tightly, trying hard not to cum right then and there, knowing Gundam was looking at him completely fascinated by the pleasure all over his features.

“Move.” Gundam’s voice would be barely audible, merely a whisper between them, coaxing the other slide out and in, in and out softly and sweetly. “Make love to me.” He would say as he got a hold of Kazuichi’s nape to bring him closer for a kiss, having learned a long time ago that the phrase ‘making love’ worked wonders on his boyfriend’s cock, something that didn’t really work out when he called what they did ‘mating’.

The bed springs would creak under their moving weight, following the rhythm Kazuichi would use to fuck Gundam, the bed’s headboard bumping against the wall every once in a while.

“A-Ah!” Gundam would ball up his fists and dig his nails into his palms, the shocks of pleasure making his legs shake and his lungs sigh shallowly, the lights behind his closed eyelids looking almost as pretty as Kazuichi’s face whenever he met his eyes with a smile.

“You like it?” Kazuichi would grin between loud moans and whines, apparently feeling the need to speak more than was necessary. He was lucky that Gundam didn’t mind.

“Yes.” And that would be the only word he would be able to emit from that point on, the exhilirating bliss of his coming orgasm making it nearly impossible for him to connect any more words inside his mind.

And he would squeeze the flesh of Kazuichi’s shoulders with his hands with as much force as he could, spreading his own legs as far as they could go as he took every inch of his boyfriend inside of him and felt his hot semen fill his insides, the jerks and shudders of Kazuichi’s body transmitting to his own as he reached his own orgasm. White would cover his stomach, swollen lips would clash with his own, and the heavy sound of their breathlessness would be the only audible thing in the room besides their pounding hearts ringing in their own ears.

Oh yes, Gundam definitely loved Wednesdays... But never as much as he loved Kazuichi Souda, and that was for sure.


End file.
